


Dáin The Gentleman

by sakuramai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, Dáin clearly is a gentleman, F/M, Romance, Thorin is meanie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Берилла Бэггинс не понимала, почему все считали, что из нее и Торина могла бы выйти хорошая пара.





	Dáin The Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Очень все-таки жаль, что русский язык не может передать волшебный шотландский акцент Даина. Вах, какой мужчина.
> 
> №2 в топе «Гет по жанру Занавесочная история»  
> №3 в топе «Гет по жанру Дружба»  
> №4 в топе «Гет по жанру Психология»

Честно говоря, Берилла Бэггинс не понимала, почему вся честнáя компания гномов считала, что из них с Торином выйдет отличная пара. Она-то сразу поняла – не выйдет. Мистер Злобная Задумчивость обижал ее при любой возможности, принижал достоинство и вообще вел себя как последняя свинья. Берилла бы плакала, но настоящие Бэггинсы так репутацию не роняют, а настоящие Туки бьют в морду, поэтому она делала что-то среднее. Например, добавляла в его еду щепотку специй, вызывающую понос, или, дико извиняясь, нарочно наступала на ноги или подбрасывала в волосы пыльцу, которая вызывала два часа подряд навязчивое желание почесать все тело. Ее способ мести знал наверняка лишь один такой же хитрец и это, конечно, Гэндальф. Что-то подозревали Нори и Балин, но первый находил это забавным, а второй – полезным. Королям не пристало взрываться по каждому поводу, в конце концов. 

Конечно, отношение гномов к ней разом улучшилось, когда они поняли, что Берилла это она, а не он. Какой скандал! Лобелия Саквилль-Бэггинс, фурия и старая подруга, отравила бы их за это своим лучшим пирогом и закопала бы трупы на грядке для удобрения. Берилла даже возмутиться не успела толком, как они оказались в лапах у гоблинов, потом был этот ужасный, невоспитанный Смеагол, затем снова эти ужасные, невоспитанные гномы (но их Берилла такими называла уже с добротой), потом глупый (на самом деле умный, но все равно дурацкий) Торин чуть не умер по совершенно идиотской причине – некогда было возмущаться, в общем. 

А ведь она путешествовала в платье! Кто же знал, что культурные различия настолько велики! Конечно, Берилла не обладала самыми сочными формами в Хоббитоне, но все равно считалась пирожочком, и за ее рукой по-прежнему стояла небольшая очередь. Жаль, что в основном ухажеры желали не большой любви, а денег и уютную норку, но мисс Бэггинс не жалела, что отказала им всем. Иначе можно было бы сказать «прости, прощай» приключению, и так и навсегда остаться респектабельным хоббитом. Ужас какой! Зато теперь Берилла, как настоящая Тук, оставила за собой скандал, убежав черт-знает-куда, и уж ее-то имя точно запомнят.

Другое дело, что она все равно не понимала, почему все в родной гномьей компании считали, что из Торина получится отменный муж для хоббита-авантюриста. Берилле не нравились принижения прав и также не нравилось отношение как к фарфоровой кукле. Уж она-то, женщина средних лет, выманившая дракона из логова, точно не сахарная. Берилла привыкла работать, руками или умом, и не хотела просто сидеть на софе во всех этих … во всех этих цацках, улыбаться, краснеть и слушаться мужа. Торин на фоне счастья и свалившейся ответственности немного свихнулся, и потом ему пришлось вправлять мозги (ему, почему-то, вообще часто приходится их вправлять). Хорошо хоть жив остался после Азога и его увальней, и хорошо, что Фили с Кили выкарабкались из общего плачевного состояния. Берилла могла бы влюбиться в Короля-под-Горой, но ей шептал внутренний голос, что она за все свои страдания все-таки заслужила кого-то получше. Торин, стервец, красив как никогда, мягок, благороден и теперь уж точно мудр, но мисс Бэггинс не хотела провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в спорах с мужем или словно почетное украшение всея Эребор. 

Она могла бы влюбиться в добродушного Бофура или в Балина, чья борода была похожа на сладкий крем, или в Нори с его вечной хитринкой в глазах и маленькими неожиданными подарками, или в смешливого Фили, всегда протягивающего золотую улыбку. Заботливый Дори, робкий Ори, молчаливый Бифур, грубоватый Двалин – в каждого она могла бы влюбиться. Но не вышло.   
Однако затем спустился Даин Железностоп на своем кабане, и проблема исчезла, потому что этот король первым делом пожелал армии неприятелей доброго утра. Берилле, привыкшей к гномьей безманерности, эти слова показались патокой во рту. Надо же, о, Яванна, он поздоровался. С королевским сарказмом, гномьим чувством юмора и с самой настоящей учтивостью. Таких в Хоббитоне называли «джентльмен». Женское сердце пропустило пару ударов, щеки налились краской. Вот этот сэр, окажись он у нее дома, не стал бы швыряться тарелками. И кабан у него необычный, а какие длинные рыжие волосы! В них можно было бы вплести цветы …

В общем, Берилла очень удивилась позже, обдумывая описание Гэндальфа, что тот считал Торина более разумным. Как же, разумным! Ищите дураков!

Его королевское высочество Даин (ну что вы, мадам, наш род вам так обязан, просто Даин), сразу понял, что имеет дело с женщиной. Он и поклон отвесил, и сказал «к вашим услугам» и выслушал все ее предложения по поводу оживления зеленых полей на пока что мертвых лугах Эребора. Даин слушал, тоже предлагал, советовался. Если учесть, что ее мнения мало кто считался во время путешествия (мальчишки, что с них взять), то Берилла готова была расплакаться от благодарности. Но Бэггинсы до такой невоспитанности не опускаются, а Туки слезам предпочитают риск. Так что, вместо этого Берилла сплела ему цветной браслет из эльфийских ниток и, перебрав эля, поцеловала в щеку. А он ей, с загадочным видом, подарил самодельные берилловые заклепки на уши, которые не никак не вредили нежной коже и не утруждали ее, и сказал на удивление скромно:

– Они подчеркнут этот невероятный цвет глаз, мадам.

И мисс Бэггинс почувствовала себя легкой-легкой, радостной, смущенной и поцеловала его в другую щеку. 

Даин разговаривал как воспитанный и начитанный маргинал, часто смешно шутил, и упаси Ауле того, кто плохо отозвался о его родственниках и о маленькой хоббитушке. Он смастерил ей несколько изящных практичных заколок, подарил часы, чтобы было легче следить за временем под горой, а еще добыл прекрасное платье. Все было преподнесено так ненавязчиво, «как бы между прочим» и вежливо, что если бы мисс Бэггинс уже не была влюблена, то влюбилась бы определенно. Пока Торин с племянниками лежали без сознания (несколько недель), делами Эребора занимались Даин и Балин. И немного Берилла. В конце концов, земледелие – ее стезя. 

Берилла знать не знала, что Торин, оказывается, был в нее влюблен, пока тот не проснулся и не увидел ее скромные, но элегантные украшения.

– Это, – сказал он хриплым, но неожиданно сильным голосом, – чье?

Столпившейся компании гномов тоже было интересно. Тем, кто не догадался, по крайней мере. 

– Даин подарил, – Берилла мягко коснулась пальцами камней на ушах. У нее было то выражение лица, которое приходит с внутренним чувством нежности. – Он сказал, что это подчеркивает цвет моих глаз. 

Торину было трудно говорить от слабости, но его глаза смотрели на госпожу взломщицу внимательно, устало, будто немного отчаянно и отчасти жадно:

– Ты знаешь, что он таким образом за тобой ухаживает?

– Теперь знаю. Но я не против. 

– Возможности для развода не будет. Гномье супружество – на всю жизнь.

– Думаю, мне не захочется от него уходить. Он слишком, – Берилла улыбнулась, – Даин. 

В следующий момент ее уже выпихивали за дверь, но она все равно увидела, как влажно заблестели глаза у Торина, и все равно услышала, как он жалобно и беззащитно спросил: «почему вы не дали мне умереть?»

Ей было совестно, но Берилла не могла ничего с собой поделать. Даин делал ее счастливой, а Торин был Торином, пусть очень славным и очень красивым.


End file.
